


Cryochamber Snooze

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [11]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:09:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Cryochamber Snooze

Invention Diary: Cryochamber

PLAN:  
Black Hat has decided that he and I should have a small vacation. I agreed but I had to figure out what to do about Demencia since she would destroy the the house in seconds if no one was around. I decided to make a Cryochamber so she would be frozen for a few days (sending her to the future is only safe for an hour or two.)   
RESULT:  
Black Hat and I had a great week at the ocean resort. You would think since we live on an island we would always go to the beach. But since we deal with so many villians from many different universes we never really get a break. Black Hat told Demencia if she went into the Cryochamber for him he would be very grateful and of course that was the only way she would listen. I had some last minute orders but their was no need to worry. A few days never killed anyone,or maybe it will…


End file.
